


Bust A Move

by GreenBrynVids (GreenBryn)



Category: Young Hercules
Genre: Crack, F/M, music vid, music video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynVids
Summary: A "Young Hercules" vid to the song "Bust A Move" by the Glee cast. First premered at Wincon '10. I couldn't resist, so many of the lyrics fit the show so well! Enjoy, and please comment!"You're on a mission and you're wishin' someone could cure your lonely condition."





	

**Title of vid:** Bust A Move  
**Fandom:** Young Hercules  
**Song:** "Bust A Move" by the Glee Cast  
**Summary:** First premered at Wincon '10. I couldn't resist, so many of the lyrics fit the show so well! Enjoy, and please comment! _You're on a mission and you're wishin' someone could cure your lonely condition._

 **Download Link:**[here](http://spn.deabryn.com/Vids/BustItYH.zip)  
**Streaming Link:** You can find the vid over here at [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2gGNCkIJJM).

 

** "Bust A Move" by the Glee Cast **

Bust it  
  
This here's a tale for all the fellas  
Tryin' to do what those ladies tell us  
Get shot down 'cause you're over-zealous  
Play hard to get, females get jealous  
  
Okay smartie, go to a party  
Girls are scantily clad and showin' body  
A chick walks by, you wish you could sex her  
But you're standin' on the wall like you was Poindexter  
  
Next day's function, high class luncheon  
Food is served, and you're stone cold munchin'  
Music comes on, people start to dance  
But then you ate so much, you nearly split your pants  
  
A girl starts walkin', guys start gawkin'  
Sits down next to you and starts talkin'  
Said she wanna dance 'cause she likes the groove  
So come on, fatso, and just bust a move  
  
Uh, hey, ya, uh, uh, hey, ya  
Just bust a move  
Uh, hey, uh, ya, uh, hey, ya, uh, uh  
  
You're on a mission and you're wishin'  
Someone could cure your lonely condition  
Lookin' for love in all the wrong places  
No fine girls, just ugly faces  
  
From frustration, first inclination  
Is to become a monk and leave the situation  
But every dark tunnel has a light of hope  
So don't hang yourself with a celibate rope  
  
Your movie's showin', so you're goin'  
Could care less about the five you're blowin'  
Theater gets dark just to start the show  
And then you spot a fine woman sittin' in your row  
  
She's dressed in yellow, she says "Hello  
Come sit next to me, you fine fellow"  
You run over there without a second to lose  
And what comes next, hey bust a move  
  
If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
Just bust a move  
If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
  
In the city, ladies look pretty  
Guys tell jokes so they can seem witty  
Tell a funny joke just to get some play  
Then you try to make a move and she says, "no way"  
  
Girls are fakin', goodness sakin'  
They want a man who brings home the bacon  
Got no money, and you got no car  
Then you got no woman, and there you are  
  
Some girls are sadistic, materialistic  
Looking for a man makes them opportunistic  
They're lyin' on the beach perpetratin' a tan  
So that a brother with the money can be their man  
  
So on the beach you're strollin', real high rollin'  
Everything you have is yours and not stolen  
A girl runs up with somethin' to prove  
So don't just stand there, bust a move  
  
If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
Just bust a move  
If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
Break it down for me, fellas  
  
Huh, hey, ya, uh, huh, ooh, hey, ya  
Uh, uh, hey, ya, ee, uh, uh, uh, ya  
  
Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry  
In five days from now he's gonna marry  
He's hopin' you can make it there if you can  
'Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man  
  
You say "neato," check your libido  
And roll to the church in your new tuxedo  
The bride walks down just to start the wedding  
And there's one more girl you won't be getting  
  
So you start thinkin', then you start blinkin'  
A bride maid looks and thinks that you're winkin'  
She thinks you're kinda cute so she winks back  
And then you're feelin' really fine 'cause the girl is stacked  
  
Reception's jumpin, bass is pumpin'  
Look at the girl, and your heart starts thumpin'  
Says she wants to dance to a different groove  
Now you know what to do, G, bust a move  
  
You want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
Just bust a move  
If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
Move it, boy  
Uh, uh, uh, hey, uh, uh, ya, uh  
Huh, hey, huh, hey, uh, uh, hey, ya, ya


End file.
